The standard that other access mats are measured against are lumber access mats that use 160 to 200 bolts to secure the lumber together. There have been numerous attempts to replace the bolted lumber access mats with other forms of mats. To date the alternative mats have not been successful in supplanting bolted lumber access mats. There will hereinafter be described an alternative form of access mat.